mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Margatroid (Touhou Project)/RicePigeon's version
This version of Alice is not comfortable with getting up close and personal to fight opponents, preferring instead to cower behind a platoon of weapon wielding dolls that do most of the fighting on the character's behalf; furthermore, Alice won't even think twice about launching a doll packed with explosives towards the foe and gleefully watch it blow up in their face. ) |Image = File:AliceRP-por.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink=Alice Margatroid/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Alice Margatroid is technically a six-button character that plays like a standard three-button character, using the buttons for the vast majority of her moveset and the buttons as shortcuts; acts as a shortcut for the character's back and forward dashes when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's throw, while is used as a shortcut for the part of the command input that's used in the Level 3 Hypers. One of Alice's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with Experimenal Doll "Goliath Doll MkII" being an attack that grants Alice startup invulnerability and involves a large doll which tracks an opponent's position when the command input is held down, while Dolls "Lemmings' Parade" is an enhanced version of Edo High-explosive Pawn involving an army of explosive dolls that can bypass projectiles and hit opponents in a lying down state. True to Alice's personality, this character is centered around keepaway. All of Alice's normals have two different versions; the standard version, and a close range version done by holding or . The standard versions of its normals mostly involve the use of dolls for attacking mid to long range, and each one covers a different area of the screen. The close range versions of its normals obviously lack the range of their default counterparts, but are generally faster and can chain into each other, whereas its standard normals do now. Alice's Specials also cater to her keepaway style. Volatile Doll, for instance, not only throws explosive dolls as far as 2/3 of the screen away, but also launches Alice backward from the recoil. Edo High-Explosive Pawn acts as a standard grounded projectile, used for zoning an opponent due to its differing speeds. Doll Placement controls both horizontal and vertical space, acting as area denial. Thousand Spear Dolls is her only melee Special, and completes her arsenal of space control by covering the space in front of her, with the version acting as a reversal, making approach difficult, or used offensively to pin an opponent in a corner. Doll Set can be used to bluff Doll Placement, and the dolls will remain idle until activated or Doll Set used again. Doll Activation will activate Alice's idle dolls, effectively turning them into a homing version of Doll Placement. Skillful use of both Doll Set and Doll Activation can be used both offensively and defensively, such as extending combos or as a trap. Alice's Hypers also focus on her keepaway style. Shanghai Doll is a standard laser beam that controls horizontal space, while Return Inanimate tosses a doll that explodes into a pillar, controlling vertical space. The A.I. is almost entirely centered around keeping the opponent as far away from them as possible, and as a result it can be fairly easy, but also extremely tedious to fight against. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | Doll destination varies with button pressed Pressing / / causes doll to immediately begin spinning| | }} | }} | }}}} | Doll velocity varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | Doll trajectory varies with button pressed| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}}}} | Requires at least 1 doll created from Doll Set| Doll Set | |From Doll Set | |From Doll Set}}}} | version: | | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Doll trajectory varies with button pressed Uses 1000 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match / }} to delay strike Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' |Doll stays on screen until activated Can have up to 2 dolls on screen Pressing causes doll to immediately stop in place| | }} | }} | }} }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPAlicepal7.png|1,7(Alice's Asura Blade colours) |File:RPAlicepal8.png|1,8 (Alice's Asura Buster colours) |File:RPAlicepal9.png|1,9 (Relius Clover's colours) |File:RPAlicepal10.png|1,10 (Alice Carrol's colours) |File:RPAlicepal11.png|1,11 (Alice's colours) |File:RPAlicepal12.png|1,12 ( 's colours) |Palnote=4}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Sengoku Army MUGEN 378 Hisui vs Alice Margatroid Trivia *As with many of RicePigeon's characters, Alice's victory quotes make references to both non-canon aspects of Touhou Project and various other media; **The fifth generic quote is a reference to the Goliath Doll. **The third quote against Hong Meiling is a possible reference to "Marisa Stole the Precious Thing", a popular video on Nico Nico Douga and YouTube involving a remix of Alice's theme from Perfect Cherry Blossom. **The second and third quotes against Lie Meiling are both references to Akuma's Satsui no Hadou, which roughly translates to "Killing Intent", as well as the fact that Akuma killed his own master. These are only a few of many victory quotes that draw a direct parallel between Lie Meiling and Akuma. **For the third quote against Yukari Yakumo, the "chinese one" refers to Hong Meiling/Lie Meiling, which is in turn a reference to the events of Touhou Rekkaden. **The third quote against Reimu Hakurei is a reference to Mystic Square's Extra Stage, where Alice opens her grimoire in order to use the full extent of her power as a magician, serving as the Extra Stage boss, essentially the "true" final boss of the game. This was the first and only time Alice was ever shown with her grimoire open. **The third quote against Patchouli Knowledge is a reference to Koakuma. *Alice's voice is that of Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear from Tales of the Abyss. Coincidentally, Natalia bears a strikingly similar appearance to that of Alice. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2013 }}